


Of stockings and waking up

by StoriesAboutUs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Another PWP, F/F, Porn with Feelings, Smut, it's just sweet and tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: Kara has been working hard, physically exhausted and mentally pushed to the brink of her resources, because being a superhero never stops, so Lena wants to let her sleep, get her much needed rest but Lena’s body has missed hers so much that her proximity is like a siren song and she also wants Kara to feel good after the day she’s had.





	Of stockings and waking up

Kara barely wakes or murmurs when Lena comes home and glides through the bedroom to slip into the bathroom. Kara has been working hard, physically exhausted and mentally pushed to the brink of her resources, because being a superhero never stops, so Lena wants to let her sleep, get her much needed rest but Lena’s body has missed hers so much that her proximity is like a siren song and she also wants Kara to feel good after the day she’s had.

In the bathroom Lena takes her time, giving Kara rest and preparing for her with all the traditional feminine rituals. Soft, smooth skin, fresh and natural make up, the lingering scent of her Moroccan oil shampoo and amber scented perfume. Lena slowly rolls up a floral patterned black set of stockings and garter belt, leaving the crotch bare for easy access. Lena adjusts the laces on her emerald and black corset, then slides it on and does the hooks up, adjusting so her cleavage is a deep pale V and her rose tipped breasts are settled like an offering. All jewelry is removed, and her jet black hair is pinned back as she lightly dabs color to her shaped mouth.

Lena sets out to satisfy her craving for Kara with soft seduction and tender worship of her body with hers, resolute and calm as she slides into her Louboutin heels. Leaving the light on to see Kara, Lena slips out of the bathroom and slinks onto the bed. Slowly Lena slips the sheet down Kara’s gorgeous toned body and tries not to moan with need as she sees her girlfriend, and Lena sits back to try to beat down that passionate response, reminding herself to be slow and soft when she only wants to dive and devour.

When the need eases Lena starts at Kara’s feet, caressing with her white tipped fingers and tracing along Kara’s tendons, easing into a rub. Lena caress and massages her way up Kara’s calves, pausing to press soft warm kisses as she travels up, and Kara starts to stir, shifting to widen her legs. As Lena moves up, leaving her with kisses over Kara’s knees and along her thighs Kara fully wakes and feels the soft lace and microfiber of Lena’s lingerie along her skin as Lena works her way up Kara’s delicious body, feasting on the bared skin before her.

“Mmm, hello there,” Kara greets her softly, all sounds hushed as Lena relearns the flesh before her. Lena gives her a wicked smile and drags her teeth over Kara’s hip and nips along her ribs, stalking her way up Kara’s body. 

Lena catches the hand that was reaching for her and pauses to lick and nip her way over Kara’s gorgeous fingers, her wide palm, pressing a sucking kiss over Kara’s wrist and brush her cheek along her girlfriend’s forearm. Slowly Kara’s body melts back into the bed and Lena smiles softly at her as Lena’s hands rub over the blonde’s arm, massaging and caressing, to Kara’s gorgeous shoulders where she pauses and leans forward to press an open-mouthed kiss, dragging her bound breasts along Kara’s tout stomach and chest causing Kara to groan and to have Kara’s other hand sweep down to grab her ass and pull her tight against Kara.

“Easy,” Lena softly says next to Kara’s ear, and moves to push that arm down and works on caressing from that shoulder down, leaning over Kara’s body from the side. Slowly the superhero body relaxes and Lena touches over her chest, pressing her lips to Kara’s collar bone and radiating warmth, appreciation, and pleasure just to be touching her girlfriend. Lena presses kisses to Kara’s nonvisible bruises and drags her tongue over Kara’s ribs and then finally, finally Lena straddles her. Lena’s heels along her thighs, stockings gripping at Kara’s lean hips as Lena leans over her and presses her lips to the corner of her mouth. 

Lena’s hands fists in the sheets next to Kara’s head as she fights to keep the kiss slow and dragging as her mouth licks into Kara’s, deepening the kiss little by little. Lena’s lower body adjusts over Kara’s hard abs so that her wet pussy lips slides up and down, drenching it in her juices as Lena moans and pulls away biting Kara’s bottom lip to take a deep, easing breath. Lena stills her eager hips as Kara’s hand molds to her cheek and brings their mouths together again. Lena’s breath hitches as their tongues meet and Kara’s eyes hold hers. Lena’s lips wander to Kara’s jaw and her hips circle and then slide and Kara’s fingers push against her entrance as Lena rocks on them, slipping Kara just in and then out as her teeth graze the tendon on the superhero neck before rearing up and taking Kara’s three fingers entirely into her tight soaking pussy.

The other hand smooths over the lace at her thighs and she breathes out simply, “Oh yes”.

Lena rocks and arches and her hands push the top of the corset down slightly so her breasts spill over the top. Lena looks at Kara harried and apologetic as her hips move over hers hungrily. “I was the one who was going to take of you but now, now I need you. I’ve needed you inside me so bad, baby. I wanted to be slow, I wanted to give you slow-” Lena whimpers and writhes and Kara can only watch as her body trembles. Lena pauses above Kara, her breath rapid almost panting and all Kara’s has done is lay there for her to play with.

Kara dips a finger in along her clit, rubbing and watching as Lena unravels above Kara so easily. Then the blonde lifts the hand to Lena’s mouth, tracing her lips as Lena parts them for Kara, sucking on the finger Kara slips in. Kara then rubs that wet finger lightly over Lena’s exposed nipple and Lena’s head drops back on a low groan. Kara pinches that wet plump nipple hard and Lena bucks on her fingers and loses all semblance of control as Lena rides Kara. Is a little bit uncomfortable for Kara but it’s a good thing that Kara is made of steel instead of delicate and breakable bones.

Lena leans back and her hips are eager and fast, Kara’s fingers disappearing into her almost as soon as she slides out and Lena’s hands brace on Kara’s defined thighs as Kara plunges into Lena over and over. Kara’s soft hand that’s not buried in deep of her shape her body and occasionally catching in the material of her outfit she pulls her back down on her hard. Lena’s voice turns to whispers as she confesses that she won’t last, can’t last with Kara deep and fast moving inside her.

Kara’s mouth slips into a smirk and the blonde’s hand beckon her hips back down onto hers. Lena’s eyes narrow in consternation then widen as she tips over and her orgasm becomes inevitable when Kara uses superspeed and it’s just hard enough to make her come. Kara’s thumb moves over and rubs to make sure Lena can’t escape the pleasure and her mouth opens on a long, low moan and her breath hitches as she cums, quaking on Kara’s fingers. Her pussy pulses tight and gripping and Kara has to bite her lip to ride out the vibrations as Lena’s body goes slack over Kara’s momentarily.

“Fuck.” Lena slowly traces her hands along Kara’s steel abs, ever since the first time she understands why they call her the girl of steel. Lena licks her lips slowly and taps her chin, “You know, I would make you pay for that maneuver if you weren’t already doing so.” Kara scowls at her as she lifts up and off of her fingers. Lena smiles with a vague air of innocence.

“Oh, were you looking to cum?”

Kara starts to turn them so that she’s on top but Lena’s hand wrapping around her neck halts Kara abruptly. Lena moves back so that her mouth hovers over Kara and Kara stays on her elbows as Lena’s eyebrow lifts and her tongue flickers over Kara’s wet cunt. Kara collapses onto her back again, covering her face with her arm as Lena licks her eagerly and completely. Lena moans as the particular and heavenly taste settles on her tongue. Kara’s hands fist her hair and pulls her tightly against her without being it too forceful or hurtful. Pure pleasure her eyes show and they’re on Kara’s as she adds suction and keeps the pace slow, lingering, and patient.

Kara’s breath shudders out. Right there, in that moment Kara is hers and she revels in her contentment. 

Lena prolongs the contact with Kara’s pussy as she presses her tongue along Kara’s entrance in her mouth and her hands sweep up to caress the blue eyed girl hips, over Kara’s abs and Kara looks down to see her bare curvy ass framed by the garter straps and the heels peeking out under her stocking covered legs.

Lena’s mouth worships her, her hands are appreciative on Kara’s skin until one just moves and moves over her entrance and deliberately slowly she enters her with one finger, then it turns into two and finally she enters her with three fingers. One of Kara’s hands goes to grip the pillow behind her head and her breath becomes heavier. Lena’s green eyes dance on blues, clearly thrilled with Kara steeped in thrall beneath her so she speeds up, encouraging and begging for Kara to let go for her. On each pull back of her fingers, her tongue flickers around Kara’s clit and with a long low groan Kara squirms just a little more in her mouth and then finally releases into her waiting fingers and tongue.

Lena lets out a little muffled moan and sinks back on Kara, taking every drop sucking a little even after Kara’s hips twitch back away from her.

“I can’t Lena,” Kara almost cries, so Lena lets up with a kiss to her bare pussy and then up. Kara grunts and her whole body just melts into the mattress. Lena gets up and crosses to turn off the lights and kicks off her heels before Kara feels the bed shift.

Lena slips in beside her.

Kara breathes a soft warm breeze at her neck while her hand gently lays over Kara’s completely relaxed arm while she lets out a soft laugh.

“Mmm?” Kara inquires groggy already and Lena merely replies. “You’d think I missed you…” teasingly and Kara sighs, reaches over and tugs at the corset. “Off.” Lena twists on the bed, complying and presses her mostly naked body to Kara’s.

“So what was that? Not that I’m complaining.”

“I saw that fight you had earlier, and I was worried.”

“Did Alex call?”

“Yes, so I thought I would just take care of you, but as always you took care of me.”

“And I’ll always will.”

“Do you need something else right now?”

“Just you,” The blonde tells her affectionately “and sleep. So Lena, sleep.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”


End file.
